Before there was Sailor Moon
by Ryokanagoku
Summary: Before she was Sailor Moon, what was Serena like? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You're not too smart are you." Serena heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

She sighed. _Why_ _me. _Serena thought. "Why do you always have to be so mean about my intelligence, huh Baka?" Serena snapped.

"Well, Meatball Head…" he started

"Darien! My name is Serena. Baka!" Serena snapped again.

"Well, my name is not Baka." Darien said calmly, " besides, you are a meatball head." He looked at her test score. "And apparently you are a meatball brain, too."

Serena started to cry. "Why are you always so…so…so mean!"

Darien's best friend, Andrew, cut in. "That's a very good question. Serena's nothing but a bundle of joy. So why are always so mean to her?"

Serena's eyes brightened. Andrew, of course, was her ultimate crush, even though she was 13 and he was 17. "Thank you Andrew." Serena was extremely happy that Andrew called her a bundle of joy. She looked at her watch and started freaking out. "WAHHHHHHH! I am gonna be late! I have to meet Molly at the mall in five minutes!!!! WAHHHHHH!" Serena ran out the door as fast as you could say ice cream.

AT THE MALL

Serena ran in totally out of breath. "Sorry… I'm late…Molly."

"No problem, Serena. I knew that you were gonna be late anyways." Her red headed friend said.

Serena looked at her and started to speak in Spanish. " Cállate antes de golpear a usted en la cabeza con un libro."

"Serena, I am not taking Spanish yet." Molly said

Serena grabbed Molly's arm. "I said 'shut up before I beat you over the head with a book.' Come on. Shopping!"

" I'm coming, Serena." Molly said, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oooohh, look, Molly," Serena said happily, " there are so many beautiful dresses and skirts here. They are amazing." she sighed.

"Serena," Molly said, looking outside, "what time do you have to be home?"

"Before it gets dark." Serena replied. "Why?" She looked outside. It was sunset. "WAHHHHHHH!!! Oh no I am gonna be late! Sorry Molly! Mom is going to kill me! Bye!" She ran at least 20 miles an hour. Until she ran into someone turning the corner. " Oh I am so sorry!" she whined.

"It's okay…Meatball Head." She heard him say.

"Darien…" Serena started. "I would love to talk to you. Oh wait. No I wouldn't!" Serena said with a laugh. " I have to go. Bye Baka!"

"Hey, Meatball Head. Not going to apologize?" Darien asked

" No way!" Serena said.

" Well, watch where your going. Got it?" Darien said with a smirk.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course I will." she said with a sarcastic tone and looked around. It was dark enough that the lights were on. " Oh crap! I am even later than I was before! Thanks a lot, Baka!" she said and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow a mosquito bite." he said with a smirk and a laugh.

Serena started crying really hard. " Jerk! Meanie! BAKA!" she shouted.

All he did was smile and say, "Heartless."

She started to freak out and she fell to her knees crying. "Your so mean!" she said between sobs.

Andrew was walking by when he saw Serena on the ground crying.

"Serena," he said and ran over to her, "Darien, what did you do to her this time?"

"Why do you treat her like a baby?" Darien shouted

" I don't treat her like a baby, I treat her like a younger sister! Because that is what I think of her as. You are always hurting her emotionally. Next time you be mean to her, I'll kick your butt! Understand?" Andrew was angry and was hugging Serena. " It's okay Serena. I'll walk you home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Andrew, why is Darien so…so…" Serena broke into sobs.

Andrew was walking with her. " I don't know, Serena. I don't know why anyone would be mean to you. You're always nice and you never hurt any one, so Darien is only mean because…" he thought about it. "I don't know." He said with a smile. _But Darien did have a hint of jealousy in everything he did when I came around. I guess I will just have to talk to him later. _Andrew thought to himself.

" Andrew, you like me, don't you?" Serena asked. Andrew looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I? Why shouldn't I? Your nothing but nice. To me that is." Andrew said with a chuckle at the end.

"Good." Serena said. She was now at home. She ran to her doorstep and waved to Andrew. "Bye Andrew! Thanks for walking me home!" she said.

"Bye, Serena. I'll see you at the game arcade tomorrow." Andrew called back.

The Next Day After School

"Andrew!" Serena called, running in.

Darien looked at her. _Why does she always come around here? She doesn't need to be here, so why bother? _Darien looked at the ground while Andrew and Serena talked.

"Bye, Andrew." Darien called.

"Hey, where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"Who cares where Baka is going?" Serena replied for Darien.

"Home." Darien said.

In the car, Darien punched the dashboard. "Damn, that Andrew. Why does he have to be talking to Serena when I want to talk to her!"

**Note: Heh heh. Darien's mad. Wait till the next chapter! You get to find out what Darien is really thinking when he talks to Serena. Cool I got 2 chapters up in one day! Ten points!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**I'm sorry, Serena," Darien was talking to himself, "Damn, she won't ever want to talk to me again. Serena is the reason why I even bother getting up in the morning. I get so that I can see her face…her beautiful face…" Darien stopped talking to himself when he caught the scent of a familiar smell. He turned his head. It was her. "What do you want Meatball Head." He said with a chuckle.**

"**I want to know something," Serena said, "why are you always so mean to me?"**

**Darien was thinking o a good answer. "Because I can." he said and started to drive away, back to his place.**

**DARIEN'S HOUSE**

"**DAMMIT!!!" Darien shouted and punched the wall. "Serena, Serena, Serena. Why am I always so mean?" Darien was nearly crying, he was pushing back tears. "Why? Why do you deserve what you go through every day when you see me? You don't. You don't deserve it. So I am going to make sure you don't ever see me again! I am going to move." Darien's voice broke into a whisper. "It will hurt me so much to leave you, my beautiful angel. My dear Serena." He was packing his bags.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**What? Darien scared? Did he run away?" Serena asked, kinda disappointed he wasn't here.**

"**Darien isn't coming back, Serena." Andrew said sadly.**

"**What?" Serena said in shock. "What do you mean?**

"**He'll be leaving for the airport in ten minutes." Andrew replied.**

"**I…I have to go, Andrew." Serena said, choking on tears, but not allowing Andrew to notice.**

"**Bye, Serena." Andrew said.**

**Serena ran out the door, in the direction of the airport.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter…whichever comes next.

Serena got to the airport. She looked around. _Uh oh, _she thought, _what if I am too late. _She started to cry. She heard a voice come from behind her.

"Stop crying, Crybaby." The voice said.

She turned around and looked at the person who was speaking to her. It was him. It was Darien.

"Darien… you…you haven't left yet?" Serena asked.

Darien looked surprised. "Um, well." He looked down. The next thing he knew, he was being hugged. "Meatball Head," he started as he looked at her.

"I don't want you to go." Serena said, as she cried to her hearts content.

"Why, why don't you want me to go?" He asked her. He had a confused look in his eyes.

"We always argue, and may not always, um, get along. But I…I…" Serena couldn't finish her sentence.

"You…you…" Darien stated the last thing she said, reffering to her. "You what?"

"I…I…I love you, Darien! I always enjoy seeing you, even though all you do is be mean to me! I want you to stay here! don't go! Please!" Serena cried out.

Darien had the most surprised look on his face. "You, you love me?" He was completely amazed. She could hear it in his voice.

"Yes." She admitted. "Yes, yes I have always loved you." She looked up at him.

"But I thought you liked Andrew…" Darien said.

"I used to, or at least I thought I did, but when he told me you were leaving, I…I…" Serena claimed.

"Well, I guess I wont be leaving then." Darien said.

"You're not?" Serena asked with hope.

"Nope. I will do this, however." Darien leaned over and kissed her softly. She was surprised. When he finished, he looked at her surprised face. He chuckled. She blushed ad hid her face, but peeked at Darien between her fingers. He chuckled again. "You're cute when you do that." He motioned to her hands. She blushed more, and he could tell. " You know, I love you too."

**Note: sorry that it is sooooooo late. I haven't had any time to write it. Lets see, Darien + Serena. Okay. That probably surprised Serena. Oh I used surprise too much… any way wait to see what Serena says. Boy wont this shock her.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**He let go of Serena. Her eyes her wide with shock, as her fingers found there way to her lips. She was in total shock. He picked up his bag, while she ran over to his car. **_

"_**Come on! You've gotta unpack!" She smiled really cute. He chuckled.**_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" He asked her.**_

"_**Of course, Darien." Serena looked at him, smiling. "Anything."**_

"_**Will you go out with me? You know, be my girlfriend." He looked as though she was gonna say no.**_

_**That just made her smile more. "Of course! I shall now be known as Serena, Darien's girlfriend!" she smiled. "Oh, can I drive?"**_

"_**My shiny, new, expensive **_**car? Heck no. You're only 13, remember?" Darien smiled at her. "But you can ride in the front." **

**She squealed. "That works!" She said. He laughed.**

_**At the arcade…**_

"**Where could she be?" Raye's impatient voice rang out.**

"**Hi there, you guys." Serena's voice called out. **

"**Finally, you were suppo-" she stopped when she looked at her. Serena and Darien were holding hands. "What the heck?" Raye said.**

"**Our little grasshopper has found love!" Mina said.**

"**We're happy for you, Serena." Lita said.**

"**Extremely!" Amy looked at her. **

"**Didn't you guys hate each other about 3 seconds ago?" Andrew walked over.**

"**Darien is my BOYFRIEND!" Serena squealed.**

"**What?!" They all shouted at once.**

**Note: Thank you all who reviewed. I am still getting over the shock that I won best newcomer at the Otaku Online Stop. Soooooo. Um, yeah. Thank you all. Without you guys, I would never have gotten this far. It would be a one shot or something. So, yeah. Thanx! -Ryokanagoku**


End file.
